


Birthday Girl

by Ariana (ariana_paris)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-01-29
Updated: 2003-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-31 01:04:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariana_paris/pseuds/Ariana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after "Potential" (7x12) Spike gives Buffy a birthday present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Just a very short ficlet on something that didn't happen on screen.

* * *

"Ah, Buffy," started Xander.

Buffy tensed, expecting the worst. She slowly turned away from the mountain of breakfast plates she was putting in the cupboard, wiped her hands on a cloth and waited for him to do what she thought he was going to do.

"I know you said not to, but hey, what kind of a friend doesn't give a friend something on an occasion like this?"

"Me?" she said.

Xander raised his hand in protest. "Now, Buffy, you did give me a card with a puppy saying 'I'm so sorry' on it," he said with a grin. "So I just got you a puppy."

He took out a little stuffed puppy with 'Happy Birthday' stamped on its chest. Buffy smiled, relieved to know he hadn't gone to any great expense. After forgetting both Willow and Xander's birthdays, and only remembering Dawn's due to constant nagging, Buffy had decided she didn't deserve a birthday celebration with cake and presents. First, it never worked out well, and second, it would make her feel less guilty if no one was giving her presents. And third, she didn't want all the Slayers in Training making fun of her being the ripe old age of 22. Not that there was anything wrong with being 22, but her wards had a knack for making her feel old these days.

"Thanks, it's lovely," she said, leaning over to kiss Xander on the cheek.

"Not as useful as a weapons chest," he admitted, "but you should only get one of those once in a lifetime."

"Absolutely," agreed Buffy with mock seriousness. "Mustn't get too much of that once in a lifetime feeling."

Her heart sprang into her throat when Spike suddenly appeared behind Xander. He took in the scene and lowered his eyes, making his way across the kitchen with a demeanour so meek and humble that Xander didn't even notice him until the refrigerator door creaked open.

"I thought you had him under lock and key?" asked Xander in a low voice.

"You know the girls don't like having him down there when they're training."

"'Sides, can't get any bloody sleep with them all nattering away," muttered Spike, putting a mug of blood in the new second-hand microwave. "Like being in a hen house," he added with a tender chuckle.

"Well, I'm needed back at work," said Xander, downing the last of his coffee. "I'll see you at lunchtime, yeah?"

"Sure." Buffy smiled and turned back to the pile of dishes. "You know where I'll be."

"Yeah, down in the basement keeping me from my rightful kip." 

Buffy looked at Spike and smiled. Now that the First had gotten its grubby paws off him, Spike seemed to be returning to some semblance of his old self. The soul seemed to make him more thoughtful and sensible, but as time passed and he relaxed more into his new life at Buffy's house, he had recovered his fondness for sarcastic comments. Buffy loved this, because it gave her a great opportunity to be sarcastic back.

"Buffy..." he started.

She turned towards him with surprise. Spike was usually half asleep at this time of the day, and in no mood for a conversation. In fact, Xander leaving for work was normally his cue to go to sleep on the couch.

"I- I got you this," he said, placing a small packet on the counter beside Buffy. She eyed it suspiciously; it looked a lot as if it might contain a ring.

"Oh, Spike, you shouldn't have," she said with sincerity.

"Didn't get the memo about no presents. Would have ignored it anyway," he added with a winsome smile.

Buffy continued to stare at the little packet wrapped in silver paper. Spike couldn't possibly be giving her a ring; he had to be aware of what that would mean, and that she'd have to turn him down, and it would all be very embarrassing and completely ruin the cosy little relationship they had built up over the last few weeks.

"I think you'll like it." Spike looked worried. "Kennedy said I had very good taste."

"Kennedy? Kennedy knows about my birthday?"

"Well, yeah, they all do. I think Dawn told them. Anyway, I needed someone with a credit card." He tilted his head and smiled at her. "You don't let me out of your sight, so I had to order it online."

"Oh, so this is the parcel Kennedy received the other day." Buffy picked it up. A sensible girl like Kennedy wouldn't have encouraged Spike to buy her a ring. She put the present down again when an awful thought occurred to her. "They're not going to organise a surprise party for me, are they?"

Spike frowned. "I don't think so. Why would they want to do that?"

"No reason. Just a thought," said Buffy, though she was rather disappointed. Birthday parties were nice, even when you were 22 and didn't deserve one.

"If you really don't want a present, I'll send it back," said Spike, reaching for the packet. "But maybe you should see what it is first."

Buffy grabbed it and tore the paper off. "I guess I should, after you went to all that trouble."

"Thought you might," said Spike, visibly amused at her haste.

Once the paper was removed, Buffy opened the jewel case inside and drew a sharp breath. She picked the delicate pendant and chain out of the box and looked up at Spike, a slow smile spreading on her face.

"Oh, Spike, it's beautiful!"

He lowered his eyes bashfully. "I wanted to get you a cross at first, but when I saw that. An ankh. Symbol of life, symbol of womanhood. Seemed appropriate."

"It's- It's beautiful," she repeated.

Spike was staring at her, as delighted by her reaction as she was by the present. It felt good to bring such pleasure to his features. But on the other hand, she didn't feel she could accept a present when she had so little to give in return.

"I-I can't accept this, Spike," she babbled, holding out the pendant in one hand. "I really don't deserve it. I've never given you anything."

"You do deserve it," said Spike, clasping his hands over hers. "It's not about tit for tat, love. Just knowing that it's made you happy is enough for me. Take it."

Buffy placed her hand on Spike's, then leaned up to place a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you. You'll have to tell me when your birthday is." She smiled at him. "I'll give you something special."

Spike's eyes lit up. "I'll hold you to that promise."

 


End file.
